The farewell
by Jez0209
Summary: English Project 13. So, I'm an English teacher, and this is something written by one of my students; it goes like this: When Melinda Gordon had a strange vision about a mysterious car accident, the way she saw life changed and she realized that sometimes all our plans can't be made for reasons that are not available to us, and that we should value people who are now on our side.


**_Hello everyone! I'm an ESL teacher here in Mexico, and I gave my students the task to write a fic in English about something they like. This is from my student Nayeli. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**The farewell**

One day Melinda Gordon went out earlier of her house than other days because she had to arrive early to her antiques shop to receive an important order.

All the things were normal in her antiques shop until she saw a wedding dress and when Melinda touched it, she began to have a strange vision about a terrible accident.

After that she felt the presence of someone else behind her in every place. In the night when Melinda was having dinner with her husband she told him that all the day she felt the strange presence of someone else, it started in the morning when Melinda had a terrible vision about an accident, also Melinda told him that her preoccupation increased each moment more with the episodes of these visions which started to present in her mind with more frequency and each time these were most revealing, because in this accident Melinda saw a lot of blood and the worst thing was she saw a man inside of the car and at his side a woman for this reason Melinda thought it could be a premonition or maybe a signal of her husband´s life was in danger; so, this way spent a few days and her husband asked Melinda why she seemed really nervous, she replied him that these visions continued, also for this situation Melinda had some days without sleep well, then her husband recommended to this day doesn't go to work, instead of it she could rest.

Melinda stayed in her house and when she slept a bad nightmare presented in her dream, only in this occasion Melinda could see a face of a woman who shouted with much desperation that someone to help her.

Melinda woke up really scared with a nightmare, after she took a shower and decided go to her antiques shop and this form she remembered that all her visions started that day when she received the merchandise in her shop and touched the wedding dress.

In her antiques shop Melinda askedher friend Yolanda in which place left this dress; Yolanda answered that in the back of the store in front of the stairs, Melinda went immediately, but this time when she touched the wedding dress, she didn't have any vision and Melinda decided to go with her friend Yolanda but when she gave some steps she heard a whisper near her ears, these whispers were a woman´s voice, who asked help; first Melinda felt scared but after she decided to confront it and she asked at this woman: " Can I help you?" , or for what reason you do it?".

The woman answered **"**because you are the only person who can hear to me and help me, I had many days trying to talk with someone and you are the only person who can hear me, my name is Andrea and I wanted you to help me because I died in this accident which you had a couple of days seeing and the man who you saw in this accident was my boyfriend, he and me were going to get married until the accident happened and he survived this accident but he felt guilty of my death and since that day he was sad and alone all the time but the worst thing is he wanted to commit suicide, I wanted you Melinda avoid that my boyfriend Robert do it. Also the wedding dress which you received in your store the parents of my boyfriend Robert decided to give it you, according to them if Roberto had less things that remind the wedding he will feel better but the reality was other because Robert get worse each day, for this reason please Melinda you had to carry my wedding dress with my boyfriend Robert".

Melinda asked at Andrea in which place she could find at Robert, Andrea told her that in Garden Street, he lived in front a school with a black door, then Melinda went to Garden Street and she knocked on the door, a woman opened the door and Melinda asked for Robert the woman was really surprised and her first question was "Who are you?", but Melinda began to tell the woman all the things as passed, first the woman didn't believe all the things Melinda said, also the woman was angry and told Melinda this is really crazy, Melinda insisted a lot till the woman reflected and told Melinda she was the mother of Robert and she wanted the best thing for her son.

The mother of Robert and Melinda agreed that the best thing for her son was Melinda talked with him, the mother told to Melinda in this moment Robert went out to the cemetery to visit the grave of Andrea.

Then Melinda went out to the cemetery and found the grave of Andrea also Melinda saw a man crying inconsolable, Melinda asked him "Are you Robert?", but Robert was really annoyed and the only thing Robert said was "what do you want?" leaveme alone, Melinda answered that she only wanted to give a message to his bride Andrea, but Robert was angry at lot more with Melinda because he thought it only was a joke. When Melinda tried to calm him again saw Andrea who helped Melinda remembered all of those things that she and Robert lived together, "although I didn't live my heart and soul always will be with him, maybe a wedding will be the most beautiful and special thing in our lives, but sometimes the life has different plans for all the people".

Robert was really surprised with the things told by Melinda and he believed this, Melinda continued to tell him the things Andrea told her, the main was "Andrea wanted you Robert live in peace, Andrea said that you aren't guilty for the accident sometimes happen things and events unexpected, also her biggest wish is that you rebuild your life with other person".

After Melinda and Robert saw an amazing light which shone all the place and in the middle of this light, they saw a woman who wore a wedding dress, then Roberto recognized that this woman was Andrea, he ran and hugged her, also Roberto told Andrea "you are the most beautiful bride he ever seen in his life, I never forget you"_;_ Andrea followed the light and she could rest in peace.

Finally Robert understood all the things and thanked Melinda and this way Robert could do his daily life and he appreciated more his life, for when it is time he can be with Andrea againand be happy together.

Since that day Melinda felt thankful with God and the life for allowing sharing her life with her husband and all the important people in her life.

**I would really like you to comment on this one; it'll be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
